The quality of translations produced by machine translation systems often depends upon the quality of the translation methodologies utilized by the machine translation systems. Commonly utilized translation methodologies may comprise language models, translation memories, parallel corpora, translation dictionaries, phrase tables, and so forth. Additionally, translations produced by machine translation systems may be improved by adding new information to the translation methodologies utilized by the machine translation systems. The present technology contemplates utilizing translator feedback regarding machine translations to improve and/or personalize the translations produced by these machine translation systems.